


Want to feel it?

by hoothoot54



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi gets a tongue piercing, Bokuaka - Freeform, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Flustered Akaashi, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Tongue Piercings, cheeky Akaashi, flustered bokuto, slight mature, they makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoothoot54/pseuds/hoothoot54
Summary: Akaashi gets a tongue piercing before entering Fukurodani Academy.Bokuto finds out, I wonder how?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Want to feel it?

Akaashi was shy, he didn’t like all the attention on him. In fact, if he couldn’t get any attention it might’ve been even better.

However, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about how he looks. Being young and in his teenage years, Akaashi can’t help but succumb to the want to start caring about outward appearances.

Looking in the mirror, Akaashi sighs.  
He was going to high school next year, yet…

‘I look like any other 15 year old with boring black hair and grey eyes. I’m nothing special’ He thinks to himself.

Suddenly, his eyes light up with an idea.

Searching up images on google-

Earlobe piercings? Looks good, but a little obvious.

Facial piercings? Even more obvious, and it might attract a little too much unwanted attention. Not to mention, getting hit by a ball in the face would definitely hurt like a little bitch.

Eventually, Akaashi settled on a tongue piercing - inconspicuous, hardly noticeable but still makes him look a lot more bold and dare he say sexy when noticed.

Feeling excited, with a grin etched on his face Akaashi makes his way to a local piercer.

__________________

“WELCOME TO FUKURODANI ACADEMY VOLLEYBALL CLUB! I’m Bokuto Koutarou, what’s your name? What do you play? I’m a wing spiker!”

A boy resembling an owl with spiky grey and black hair greeted him with the largest smile he’s seen in his life. His gold eyes wide and curious, shining brightly like his explosive voice.  
Everything about him was loud.

Despite the attention, Akaashi couldn’t help but give the loud boy a small smile. 

“Akaashi Keiji. I’m a setter.” He said quietly.

Truthfully, Akaashi is a little embarrassed on his rash decision on getting a tongue piercing.

It definitely took a while to recover, resorting to soft foods for weeks waiting for the swelling to go down before he could start eating proper foods. His anxiety went through the roof, not being able to sleep properly for fear his tongue would get infected and he would have to chop it off.

But the resulting healed tongue with a little silver bar through it was a subtle addition to his appearance. A little too subtle, because of his usual deadpan expressions, and the fact that he doesn’t actually say much, no one had really noticed the setters piercing.

But it wasn’t that he minded, ever since he got it, Akaashi hadn’t given it much thought and didn’t bother mentioning it to the new friends he made, including the older owl looking boy.

“Oh yes! You’re a setter? Toss for me? I wanna hit some spikes!”

“Sure, Bokuto-San.”

__________________

Akaashi has grown beautifully. From long awkward limbs and oily skin to a toned lithe body with supple smooth skin. His black locks curled messily, framing his gorgeous steel blue eyes, the heavy lids giving off a disinterested and seductive look.

All in all, Akaashi was the most beautiful boy alive and Bokuto would agree.

Akaashi didn’t know when exactly he had fallen in love with his now captain of the volleyball team. Maybe it was during one of their breaks, when Bokuto would find Akaashi to eat lunch with him, even though he had a class in 10 minutes and wasted the rest of his lunch break just so he could eat with Akaashi. Or maybe it was during practice, when Bokuto complimented Akaashi on his perfect tosses, with a smile so wide and genuine that would make any normal person’s heart skip a beat. Or maybe it was when they were on the way home, scrolling through memes before falling asleep on each other’s shoulders before scrambling out of the train when they realised they missed their stop.

Or maybe, it was all those moments combined because every moment spent with that boy made Akaashi fall even deeper than the day before.

Having Bokuto by his side, Akaashi grew in more ways than just looks.

He had an air of confidence around him now, he wasn’t afraid to have the attention on him (especially Bokuto’s) and sometimes even learned to revel in it like his enigmatic captain.

He was still quiet, but in a straight to the point, blunt, no nonsense kind of way that commanded respect from his teammates and everyone else around him.

Bokuto brought him out of his shell, learned to embrace his own unique qualities whilst managing to love that of others.

Despite what Akaashi believes, Bokuto was attracted to his best friend the moment he laid his eyes on him, thinking how a boy could be so cute and pretty, all shy yet perform so well on the court.

Watching him mature, Akaashi has become a constant in his fast paced world, every time he looked at him it was as if time stood still, like he had all the time in the world to admire the beautiful features of his setter.

His.

He so wished that were true.

Not that he would ever admit it, but the raven haired boy had been the star of his wet dreams one too many times.

__________________

Today was the day.

Both Akaashi and Bokuto weren’t stupid, far from it. They knew they had feelings for each other, but neither were bold enough to do anything about it.

But Bokuto has decided, that today he would change that. Today, he will finally confess, say a little speech, make his Akaashi flustered and maybe, just maybe sneak a kiss or two if all goes well.

“AKKAAASSHEEEE!”

He spots the gorgeous setter near the net in their school gym, beautiful hooded eyes fixated on him in a questioning gaze.

“Wanna help me practice more spikes after practice today?”

“Sure, Bokuto-san.”

__________________

“Hey Akaashi”

Bokuto started.

It’s rare that he gets this soft.

The gym was empty save for the two of them, and without the sound of volleyballs hitting the ground or the squeaking of the shoes, it was incredibly quiet.

There his face was flushed, could’ve been a blush or more likely from his spiking, noting the way his chest rose and fell in time with his pants. Beads of sweat slipped down his face and onto the floor, proof of his hard work and dedication to the sport they both loved so much. 

He couldn’t help but admire his stature. Bokuto was broad, his upper body rivalling that of a professional athlete’s. And his thighs- Akaashi had never been so grateful for Bokuto’s one of a kind knee pads because if he had those thighs showing Akaashi wouldn’t be able to do his job at all because his eyes would be glued to those damn thighs. He was definitely much stronger than Akaashi despite only being a few centimetres taller. 

He didn’t mind though, he’d prefer if Bokuto railed him anyways.

There was a soft twinkle in his eyes, slightly shifty from what seemed like nervousness, or was it embarrassment?

It was cute, seeing him in that state, almost a complete 180 from his usual confident boisterous self.

“Um, Keiji?”

Oh. He was serious.

“Yes Bokuto-san?”

“You know I think of you as my best friend.” He started, hand coming up to scratch the black of his neck. 

“Of course Bokuto-san.”

They were practically inseparable. Bokuto would always look for Akaashi, when they were studying, when they were eating, when they were training, when they were going home from school.

“Well, I was thinking, maybe we could be something more?”

His heart almost leapt out of his chest, it was beating so fast he was wondering if it was normal for it to do that.

Sure, he knew there was some tension between them, and he definitely liked his senior, but he wasn’t so sure about how taking their relationship further would affect the team dynamic.

Would it affect their teammates? Would they approve? What If they got in a fight and ruined the mood? What if one of them quits because of the other? What if they ruin the perfectly good relationship they have right now?

But Akaashi would have lied to himself if he said he didn’t want something more with the increasingly nervous boy in front of him.

“I mean, if you don’t it’s fine too, I just thought you know I really like you and all in case you haven’t noticed, although I did think you noticed considering I don’t really hide my feelings very well, or maybe you didn’t I’m sorry for assuming I don’t want to make you uncomfortable we can just-“

“Sure.”

Both Akaashi and Bokuto’s eyes widened at the acceptance that just came out of Akaashi’s mouth.

All the what ifs in Akaashi’s mind seemed to not matter as he stared at the panic and disappointment in Bokuto’s eyes, the small smile that seemed forced in contrast to the easy and handsome grins he gave Akaashi all the time when they were together.

He never wanted to see Bokuto force a smile to him ever again, especially if it was because of him.

And never he will, as Bokuto gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen, his golden orbs that were twinkling before were shining like two bright balls of sun.

“AGAASHIIII! I love you so much! Can I kiss you?”

There he was. There was his Bokuto.

He nodded, a tight lipped smile on his face as the boy of his dreams cupped his face with his hands, closing his eyes as he leaned slightly upwards to meet Bokuto’s lips.

His lips were surprisingly soft, Akaashi relaxing into Bokuto’s strong body as he pulled at his neck to deepen the kiss.

One of Bokuto’s hands moved from his face to the back of his head, fingers running through his hair and tongue playing Akaashi’s bottom lip.

His other hand slipped down to the small of his back, pressing his body even closer, Akaashi letting out a mph allowing Bokuto’s tongue to make it’s way in and explore his mouth.

Akaashi’s tongue finds Bokuto’s, playing with each other until he feels Bokuto stiffen, mouth pausing against his before pulling apart, stopping their make-out session.

Bokuto’s hands made their way to Akaashi’s shoulders, pushing him away at arms length to get a good look at his… lover?

“Whats in your mouth?”

“What?”

“There’s something in your mouth. I felt something in your mouth”

What was he talking ab-

Oh. Oh right.

“Oh you mean this?”

Akaashi casually said, sticking his tongue out to show the silver stud sitting in the middle of his tongue, reflecting the light from the gym ceiling.

Suddenly, Akaashi stiffens seeing Bokuto’s face, contorted and difficult to read.

“You uh, you don’t think it’s weird do you?”

Akaashi retracts his tongue, hiding it like how he had for the past 2 years.

Bokuto’s face relaxed, realising he must’ve made Akaashi self conscious, which was definitely, definitely not his intention.

A million thoughts were racing through his head, like since when did Akaashi get a tongue piercing? How long has he had that? Since when was he a badass? How is a piece of metal so hot? How is Akaashi so hot? Oh my god, Akaashi has a tongue piercing.

“NONONONOO of course not! AKAASHI! I’m just shocked like how have I never seen it before oh my god that’s so hot why didn’t you tell me! If I’d known I’d have kissed you so much sooner holy shit what are you doing to me?!”

“You think it’s hot?” “MHM!” He nodded vigorously, owl eyes wide and expressive.

Akaashi swears he sees a playful glint in them.

He can be playful too.

“Want to feel it?” A small smirk gracing his lips.

He didn’t need to ask Bokuto twice, strong arms pulling him close as he connected their lips together, a clash of teeth and tongue as he felt up the piece of metal in Akaashi’s mouth, almost unrelentingly.

They’d been going at it for a while, with Akaashi’s back pressed against the wall and Bokuto’s hands up his shirt before realising the sun had set and it was time for them to head home.

__________________

They quietly packed up the gym, keeping the nets and balls back into the storeroom before heading out.

Their fingers brushed against each other as they walked side by side before Bokuto firmly grasps Akaashi’s hand in his, giving him a soft smile seeing Akaashi’s face warm at his action.

“AHAHAHAHAHHA” He broke into maniacal laughter.

“Akaashi Keiji, the badass with a tongue piercing is shy about a little handholding huh?” He teased.

Giving a small huff, Akaashi controlled his own facial expression, giving the hooting boy a deadpan look.

He’d never dated before, he didn’t know how he was supposed to act or react to things he’d only heard of in storybooks or tv shows, let alone with the boy he’d been pining for the longest time.

But behind the reddened cheeks, there was a fire that Akaashi had that even Bokuto didn’t, the kind of boldness that led an awkward teenager to decide to get a tongue piercing, the kind that dared his crush to feel it with his own tongue.

“Bokuto-san.”

“Yes Keiji?”

“I wonder how it would feel like against a different part of you.”

He smoothly delivered, eyes looking downwards at a certain… area.

Bokuto imagined the sinful image of Akaashi on his knees, with his dick in his mouth.

Oh how he wants to feel to have that piece of metal drag across his dick.

“A-AKAASHIIIIIII!! YOU CAN’T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!”

Bokuto sputtered, blood rushing both up to his face and down past his hips, making him more flustered than he would ever make Akaashi.

Maybe getting that piercing wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:
> 
> Few months later, Akaashi is sporting a black stud on each lobe as he walks into the gym for volleyball practice.
> 
> “Sorry I’m late, I got held back asking some questions.”
> 
> The entire team stares while Bokuto passes out in the background.
> 
> ______________
> 
> Akaashi is 100% more dominant in bed because he cannot deal with flustered Bokuto’s whining and him taking his time when all he wants is Bokuto’s dick up his ass.
> 
> On the flip side, Bokuto is 100% the romancer - candle lit dinner at a fancy restaurant, sunset at the beach, cheesy movie dates, flowers on Valentine’s day, whatever it is you can expect It done with a flustered Akaashi to match.
> 
> Note: This is just my own HC feel free to dispute!


End file.
